ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Enemy of the State is the third chapter in Mafia II. Narrative February 10th, 1945 Meeting Derek On his mothers insistence, Vito goes to see Derek Pappalardo at the Port about a job. While the two speak, Derek mentions he remembers his father and said he was a good guy, but drank like fish. He sends Vito off with Stephen Coyne to see about some work, which is stacking crates onto the back of a truck. After a couple minutes, Vito decides he's had enough and leaves. On his way out he exchanges words with Steve, saying that he wasn't looking to be slave labor, then says he can make more money working for Barbaro incorporated. Hearing Joe Barbaro's name mentioned, Steve takes Vito back to Derek's office, where Derek demands an explanation on why someone who worked with Joe would be looking for a job stacking crates. Vito explains that he made a promise to his mother about getting honest work, but that he needs some real money and manual labor isn't going to cut it. Unsure if he can take Vito at his word, Derek calls Joe, who verifies his story. After talking with Joe, Derek decides to give Vito the task of shaking down the men who work the docks for a ten dollar "barbers fee", and to teach a lesson to anyone who refuses. This job earns Vito an easy $100, and on his way out Derek tells him Joe called and said for Vito to meet him at Freddy's Bar. Meeting Henry When Vito arrives at Freddy's, Joe asks him if he remembers the wiseguys they used to see as kids, explaining that he was there to meet Henry Tomasino, who was one of those guys and he had a big job for Vito. When Henry arrives he tells them that the job involves stealing gas stamps from the Office of Price Administration, explaining how they're worth a fortune because of the gas shortage and he will give him six hundred dollars for 10,000 gallons worth of stamps. He tells Vito to meet with Maria Agnello, an employee at the office who will explain how to get in the building and where the keys to the safe are kept. As Vito is leaving, Henry explains that the job has to be clean, if anyone gets killed his cut will drop to one third. The Job Vito goes to speak with Maria at her apartment in Little Italy, where she says she will tell him everything he needs to know about the OPA in exchange for a ride to the hospital so she can visit her sister. Along the way she explains that the office is only accessible at night through a basement window in the back, where the keys are kept and to watch out for the guards. The robbery goes off smoothly but when Vito returns to Freddy's Henry realizes that the gas stamps expire the next day. He tells Vito he needs him to get the stamps to every gas station in Empire Bay so the attendants can redeem them in time. Vito complains that the deal didn't involve selling the stamps and that He didn't say anything about expiration dates. Henry explains that if Vito pulls this off, he wont forget it, but he needs to get going now, so Vito leaves to sell the stamps, returning to Joe's afterward to turn in for the night. Walkthrough Game Mechanics This chapter will introduce the game mechanics of carrying objects, crouching and stealth kills. Collect the Barbers Fee After getting off the phone, get dressed and drive to the Southport docks to see Derek Pappalardo about a job. He will initially offer to pay you ten dollars to load some crates on a truck, so follow Steve down to the warehouse. Just outside the office door going into the warehouse there will be a Playboy magazine sitting on the walkway to your left. Once Steve shows you where the crates are, follow the prompt to pick one up and load it onto the truck. After you've set it down, the garage door will open and you will be instructed that you may leave when you've had enough. As you're walking out, a cutscene will play, leading you back up to Derek's office where Vito will be offered the task of collecting the barbers fee from the workers. Head back down to the warehouse and follow the icons on the mini map and collect the money. The first two will hand the money over easily, the third will require throwing a few punches to convince him. This will lead to a scripted encounter with Bill, who refuses to pay and you will have to fight him. Once he's dealt with, return to Derek and he will give you $100 for your efforts. *He Who Pays the Barber The Gas Stamps After you leave Derek's office, drive to Freddy's Bar and meet with Joe and Henry Tomasino, where you will be given the job of stealing gas stamps from the Office of Price Administration. Once the cutscene ends, leave and follow your mini map to Maria Agnello's apartment. As you enter the building there is a Playboy magazine on the floor to the left of a small shelf. As you drive her to the hospital she will explain what you need to know about the job, so drop her off and park across the street near the alley. When you get to the back of the building, climb over the glowing fence and follow the on screen prompt to crouch, then climb in through the window. At this point you have two ways of doing things, guns blazing or the stealth approach. As the guns blazing method is somewhat obvious, this walkthrough will detail the latter. While there are many ways of completing this next part, we will focus on one that requires the least explanation. If you didn't crouch when prompted to outside, do so now and head into the building. There are three guards inside, one upstairs and two will be at the reception desk, one of which will head upstairs to do his rounds. The easiest method is to go up the stairs on your right as you enter the main building to take the first two out, being careful not to be seen. Then take the main stairs down and sneak up behind the one at the desk. There is a Playboy magazine sitting next to him on the desk. From here you may stand back up, while facing the front entrance head to the left, through the double doors and follow the hall to a blue basement door. Down here you will find a glowing electrical box that turns off the safe alarm, follow the prompt to disable it. To the right of that room is another with a Playboy magazine on the floor. You may now head back upstairs, if you didn't grab the key earlier, go to the directors office and get it. Across the hall there is a Playboy magazine on the windowsill. Follow the marker to the glowing door where the safe is an pick the lock. Once you have the gas stamps, head back out of the building. If you didn't raise any alarm, you will get The Professional achievement outside. Selling the Stamps Once you get back to Freddy's, you'll learn that the stamps need to be sold by midnight. This part of the chapter is timed, but you should have no problems getting it done in the time allowed. Get into your vehicle and the stations will be highlighted on your map with a red marker. One way to proceed is to visit the two in Little Italy first, then the one in Chinatown, Oyster Bay, West Side, and finally Sand Island. Selling them all before midnight will earn you the Mail Man achievement. Once you're done, head back to Joe's and go to bed and you will receive the The Price of Oil achievement. Trivia *If you listen to the dialogue between the guards, you'll hear that one of the guards has bought a TV and has the idea to make the cartoon character in the TV do what he wants through some sort of remote control, or a "box with some buttons on it" as he describes. It's a reference to and prediction of video games. The other man replies, jokingly albeit clairvoyantly, that a man would be sent to the moon (Apollo 11, 1969) shortly before such concepts come to fruition (Pong, first video game published, 1972). *The name of the company that built the safe is "Packleech Co." Czech word for lockpick is "paklíč" which has the same pronunciation. *If you look on the walls on the second floor of the Price Administration Building, there are paintings of the game developers. *If you disable the alarm, you can kill the guards using guns without raising the alarm, and it won't affect Henry or Vito. *Failing to sell all or even any of the gas stamps before midnight has little impact on the remainder of the game, including Vito's arrest in chapter 6. Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II